


Where It Starts

by Annide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Lena loves being Kara's friend, but she wouldn't say no to being more than that.(in which Lena is somehow clueless of Supergirl's identity)





	Where It Starts

                From the moment she first met him, Lena had trouble believing Kara would go out with a guy like Mike. He wasn't what she'd imagined for her friend, and he didn't treat her the way she deserved either. Surely a girl as nice and caring as Kara Danvers could find someone better. It was true Lena hoped to date her herself, but she couldn't possibly be good enough. Who would love a Luthor?

                When Lena was brought onto the Daxamite ship and set by Rhea to marry her son Mon-El, her first thought was to wonder whether Kara knew about Mike's real identity. She wanted to ask her so bad once she came back, but she was afraid of hurting her feelings. However, she didn't see Kara the next couple of days and therefore had no occasion to talk about it to her at all.

                Lena had mixed feelings about helping Supergirl and her cousin with a device that would ban all Daxamites from Earth indefinitely. She knew it was their only choice and the right thing to do to save the planet, but she was worried about how Kara would feel when it turned out her boyfriend would be unable to live here anymore. Lena felt bad not sharing the plan with her first. She thought she deserved to be warned of what was about to happen, but there was no time. Everyone agreed to make it last resort, and they still ended up needing it.

                After all of this went down, Lena was without news of Kara. She hadn't heard of her for a week when, worried, she decided to go to her apartment. It wasn't like her friend to spend so long without giving her a sign of life, like asking her to do something or dropping by unannounced in her office.

                "Kara, are you there? I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm starting to worry." Lena said as she knocked on the door. "I know about your boyfriend. I'm sorry."

                There was silence for a few seconds, then Kara came, wearing a blanket over an old t-shirt and sweatpants.

                "Come in, I could use some company."

                "Where's Alex? I thought she'd be around."

                "I threw her out so she could spend time planning her wedding. She deserves to be happy."

                "So do you."

                "I will be. Want to stay and distract me in the meantime?"

                "What are friends for?"

                They spent most of the afternoon binge-watching a tv show Lena had never seen before while eating ice cream and pizza. It only took a few seconds for Kara to share her blanket with Lena, forcing them to sit very close together. Lena had never done anything like this before and she loved it. It didn't help with her feelings for her friend though. It seemed her love could only grow every time they were together.

 

* * *

 

                "I think I'm in love with a really good friend of mine." Kara admitted the next day.

                "Again? I thought you were with that alien boy. It's only been a week since he left the planet forever. I didn't think you were the kind of person to move on so fast. You are way too emotional for that, Kara."

                "You have to know he was only a rebound from you, Miss Grant."

                "I did have a feeling. He never looked quite right for you."

                "Why is everyone saying that?"

                "I always imagined you with someone more... interesting. Someone who had their own life, not like that alien who spent most of his time with you or following Supergirl around. James has his photography and now Guardian, I have all of media to take care of. I thought the next person you'd go out with would be more like us, contributing something to the world. You and Lena Luthor would make a great couple, if she isn't already in a relationship with Supergirl."

                Cat had noticed the special interest Supergirl seemed to be giving to Lena Luthor. She knew, of course, that Kara and Supergirl were the same person, but liked to pretend she didn't ever since Kara went through all this trouble proving she wasn't the woman of steel. Given this, Lena Luthor had to be the really good friend Kara had mentioned at the beginning of this conversation.

                "How did you know?" Kara asked.

                "How did I know Supergirl and Miss Luthor are close? I pay attention, it's how I can do my job so well."

                "No, I mean, how did you know I was interested in Lena?"

                "I can put things together, Kara."

                "What should I do? I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's so important to me, and even more to Lena. She doesn't have a lot of friends, most people don't want to go anywhere near a Luthor."

                "If you love her, you have to go for it, no matter what. You can't live your life wondering what would've happened. You'll regret it more if you don't try than you would if she turned you down. Which I don't think she will. From what I hear, and the little I've seen you both together, I have a strong feeling she feels the same way you do."

 

* * *

 

                It was a week after the tv and comfort food afternoon. Lena hadn't seen Kara since then, only talked to her on the phone, and she was more than happy to see her appear at her office door during lunchtime. She feared  her smile might betray her feelings and make her friendship with the recently broken-hearted Kara awkward.

                "Kara. How did you know I'd be here, not out having lunch?"

                "You always eat in here, unless we're having lunch together."

                "Guess I need more friends."

                "I can introduce you to mine. I was thinking... Are you doing anything the last weekend of August?"

                "I don't think so, why?"

                "Well, if you want to, I was thinking, maybe you could come to Alex's wedding. With me. As my date."

                "Alex and Maggie picked a date already?"

                "They booked it this morning. It's okay if you don't want to be my date, you can always go on your own, I understand."

                "The wedding date became official this morning and you're already here asking me to go with you? I'm honoured." Lena said as she rose off her chair. "Of course, I'll be your date, Kara. There's nothing I'd enjoy more."

                The smile Kara gave her as an answer, and the way her eyes illuminated, warmed Lena's heart like nothing else before.

 

* * *

 

                Sometimes, Lena wished she had a quick way to contact Supergirl, without having to use Kara as a middle woman. Like today. The wedding was only days away and Lena had no idea what to wear. If she wasn't going on a date with her only friend, she could ask her, but this time she was on her own. Unless the closest thing she had to another friend could show up. And that person would be Supergirl.

                Then she remembered. When they fought that alien ship, Supergirl had to call her to tell her it was time to set up the device. Surely the number must still be in her phone's memory. Five minutes later, Supergirl flew in through her open balcony door.

                "Since when do you call me directly? What do you need me for that you couldn't tell Kara? And why does it look like the entire contents of your closet are here?"

                "Kara must've told you, we're going to her sister's wedding together in a few days. I can't decide what to wear for our first date. Can you help me?"

                "You asked me here for fashion advice? It's not really my area of expertise. You actually are the best dresser I know."

                "But you know Kara well, don't you? You would know what she likes, what kind of dress would fit with hers, wouldn't you?"

                "I think she'd like anything on you. As for what would go well with her dress, she hasn't picked one yet. She seems to be having trouble finding something worthy of standing next to you, and your impeccable wardrobe."

                "I'm relieved to learn I'm not the only nervous one. What do you think of this dress?"

                "Perfect! I'll tell Kara what colour it is, so she can stop driving me crazy."

                "Well, thanks for the help. Will I see you at the wedding? You work with Alex, she must've invited you."

                There was a brief flash of panic in Supergirl's eyes that Lena couldn't make sense of before she answered.

                "She did, and I'll be there, but not as Supergirl. This outfit isn't appropriate for a wedding, and it tends to draw a lot of attention."

                "So you're saying I'll see you, but I won't know it's you?"

                "Exactly."

                "What if I recognize you?"

                "Oh, you won't"

                Supergirl laughed nervously, in a very similar manner Kara often did. Lena wondered which one of them started it and which one it rubbed off on.

                "You must spend a lot of time with Kara, you caught some of her nervous habits."

                "Did I? We do see each other a lot, you're right about that. Talking of which, I have to go now."

                "Of course, don't let me keep you any longer, you must have important things to do."

                Supergirl nodded, smiled and flew away leaving Lena a little bit calmer about her upcoming date.

 

* * *

 

                The day of the wedding, Lena showed up at Kara's door, slightly nervous. An unknown voice answered her knock, telling her to come in. Lena suddenly realized this must be where Alex was getting ready and Mrs Danvers had to be there too. What would the woman think of a Luthor dating her daughter? However, all the fear and nervousness evaporated her as soon as she opened the door and saw Kara coming to meet her.

                "Lena, you're here!"

                "Of course. You look beautiful."

                "Thanks, you do too." Kara said, after one of her nervous laughs. "But wait til you see Alex. She is breathtaking."

                Kara took Lena's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom, where Mrs Danvers was helping Alex putting the final touches on her hair.

                "Hi, I'm Eliza, you must be Lena. Kara told me a lot of good things about you."

                "Likewise. I'm pleased to meet you. Alex, you look wonderful."

                They spent another half hour helping Alex get ready before they left for the venue. Eliza sat in the backseat of the car with her daughter, leaving Lena to take the seat upfront next to Kara.

                "Kara, it's not that I don't trust you to get me there safely," Alex said in a teasing tone, "but you never drive, maybe both your hands should be on the wheel."

                "Ha ha, very funny."

                Lena was prepared to let go of her hand, but Kara turned to give her a quick smile before announcing, "We're here anyway."

                Lena didn't know Alex and Maggie all that well, but she could see the merging of their two personalities in the way the room was decorated. It looked perfect. The ceremony was beautiful too. Kara exhaled happiness for her sister.

                Lena had never danced as much as she did at the reception. She had so much fun with Kara, she wished the night would never end. But then, if the night had gone on forever, they couldn't have fallen asleep, both exhausted, in Kara's bed.


End file.
